Unas simples palabras
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Unas simples palabras pueden cambiar la vida de más de una persona. Sobre todo si son Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.


**Nota de la autora: **Viernes 26 de enero de 2007.

Aquí volvemos con otro Oneshot. También está relacionado con San Valentín. Y puedo decir con seguridad, que es el más corto de todos los que he hecho hasta ahora. Pero como dice el dicho "Lo bueno si breve, dos veces bueno." Aviso de antemano que he cambiado el estilo de escritura para este Oneshot en concreto tal y como hice en su día con el de "Invisible". Espero que os guste. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Música Recomendada:**

- "Saigo no Yakusoku" y "Moment" (piano) pertenecientes a la banda sonora del Anime "Marmalade Boy"

- "Confluence". Banda Sonora "Memorias de una Geisha".

* * *

Simbología:

- Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

* * *

"**Unas simples palabras."**

14 de febrero, día de San Valentín y el más especial para las parejas enamoradas.

Conforme comienza el día, los estudiante de Hogwarts, tanto los masculinos como las femeninas, se apresuran a arreglarse para asistir a sus clases, luego volver a sus habitaciones, cambiarse de ropa para ponerse algo más elegante y poder así presentar un buen aspecto para esa persona especial.

La mayoría de ellos y ellas tienen pareja o están a punto de conseguirla. Otros mandan cartas amorosas, tarjetas, bombones y cualquier otra cosa que les asegure el éxito a la hora de conquistar a ese chico o esa chica que les gusta. En definitiva, después de las clases el único sonido que se escucha por el castillo son los que hacen las personas que han recibido más de una sorpresa agradable.

De todas las chicas de Gryffindor, la única que no ha recibido nada aún es una mujer de dieciocho años, con pelo castaño y alborotado, que está leyendo un libro en la biblioteca con toda la tranquilidad que sólo una persona a la que no le preocupa para nada un día así, puede demostrar.

Esta chica es Hermione Granger, más conocida como "la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron" para algunos y "la sabelotodo" para otros muchos, sobre todo quienes la desprecian.

A esta chica no le importa San Valentín, ni las sorpresas ni mucho menos las demostraciones románticas que hace la gente.

Entre otras cosas porque ella siempre ha pensado, que el romanticismo ha de demostrarse siempre y no sólo en un día señalado.

De todas maneras, para esta chica, el romanticismo y demás cuestiones relacionadas con él, no le preocupan en absoluto. Sobre todo porque sabe, que por mucho que lo desee no va a conseguir nada de ningún admirador secreto, porque en siete años de colegio, nunca le ha salido ninguno. O eso es lo que ella piensa.

Porque en otro lado del castillo, un chico un año menor que ella, que está en su misma casa y su mismo curso, está devanándose los sesos intentando encontrar la forma más adecuada para decirle a ella, que le gusta. Bueno, que no sólo le gusta sino que la ama.

Es un chico que siempre ha estado con ella, y al que ella siempre ha acompañado desde el instante en que se hicieron amigos.

Es un chico que se siente en una deuda eterna con ella por todas las veces en que ella le ha salvado de algún peligro además de darle la guía adecuada para salir de la situación donde se metió. Ese chico es uno de sus mejores amigos, y también un componente del no sólo famoso sino mítico "Trío de Gryffindor", sobre todo después de haber vencido al innombrable un mes antes de empezar el último curso en Hogwarts.

El chico, conoce lo bastante a la chica como para saber, que si quiere ganarse su corazón, no puede hacerle algo típico de San Valentín, porque sabe, entre otras cosas, que ella detesta no sólo este día concreto sino todo el materialismo que conlleva. Sabe además, que en el momento en que se acerque a ella para decirle lo que siente, le va a costar mucho no sólo convencerla de que es sincero, sino el simple hecho de decirle todo lo que quiere. Porque este chico, a diferencia de otros de su misma casa, nunca ha sido famoso por su facilidad para ligar con chicas sino por cuestiones que nada tienen que ver con eso.

De hecho, este chico, se siente de los más torpes a la hora de no sólo intentar conquistar a las chicas sino además expresar sus sentimientos por ellas.

Aunque en una ocasión, decidió prescindir de las palabras y pasar a la acción directamente. Cosa que hizo el año anterior con la chica que por entonces le gustaba.

Él sabe que le salió bien pero también sabe que no puede hacer lo mismo con Hermione, no sólo porque ella es muy distinta a la chica con la que estuvo el curso pasado, sino porque además, gracias a que ella se lo contó en una ocasión, sabe que ella jamás ha sido besada por ningún chico y aunque él no sea un experto en temas femeninos, sabe perfectamente que el primer beso es algo muy importante para cualquier chica y que por eso mismo no puede besarla de manera sorpresiva, impulsiva y además sin haberle dicho nada antes, porque si lo hace, sabe que más que asegurarle el éxito, podría conducirle al fracaso más estrepitoso.

Por eso lleva quince minutos, desde que terminaron las clases y el almuerzo, dando vueltas sin parar por la habitación de los chicos de séptimo.

Por millonésima vez, intenta pensar en la mejor manera de acercarse a ella, decirle algo tan simple como "me gustas" o algo más profundo como "te quiero" y luego darle todos los besos que lleva deseando desde que meses atrás, supo que ya no la veía como su mejor amiga sino como la mujer de su vida.

No hace falta que nadie le diga por qué siente eso, él lo sabe, sabe que está enamorado de ella hasta los huesos. Sabe también que le encantaría pasar el resto de su vida con ella, incluso casarse y tener hijos, e incluso hacerse tan viejo que hasta la necesitase para poder vestirse. Y mientras el chico piensa en eso y otras cosas, la chica objeto de sus pensamientos y deseos más secretos e íntimos, sale de la biblioteca y se dirige al aula de Transformaciones, pues su profesora favorita le ha pedido ayuda para preparar la clase que dará al día siguiente.

Hermione obedece, no sólo porque una profesora del colegio haya confiado en ella sino porque además, es prefecta y como tal, sabe que debe obediencia ciega a cualquier miembro del profesorado del castillo.

Tras pasar una hora entera haciendo lo que McGonagall le manda, la escucha darle las gracias y decirle que puede irse.

Ella decide entonces ir a su habitación de prefecta, una que no comparte con nadie, y darse una ducha refrescante. Pues a pesar de ser febrero, más que un día de invierno parece uno primaveral.

Cuando ya ha satisfecho su higiene, se dispone a dar un paseo por los terrenos del lago, algo que siempre le ha encantado. Pero cuando está a punto de llegar al lugar que ella considera su favorito, se da cuenta que ahí y en otras partes de los terrenos, hay un montón de parejitas en actitud más que cariñosa. Enfadada y frustrada por no haber podido hacer lo que quería, ella regresa al castillo sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Al volver, se da cuenta también que por todas partes puede escuchar el sonido que hace alguna chica sorprendida con un regalo bonito o cualquier otro detalle otorgado por su novio o su admirador ya no secreto.

Decide entonces encerrarse en la primera clase que encuentra vacía.

Le importa muy poco si no echa el cerrojo o usa su magia para cerrarla "a prueba de extraños no deseados". Lo único que quiere es estar sola, rodeada del único sonido de su propia respiración y no de los estúpidos grititos de alegría o emoción que producen las chicas del castillo ante algún regalo que no esperaban o alguna muestra de afecto de los chicos que les gustan.

Mira por la ventana y no puede creerse que a pesar del día tan precioso que hace fuera, ella está sola en una clase que durante la mañana utilizaron para aprender un nuevo encantamiento. Pasan los minutos y siente cómo una angustia vital que antes no había sentido, empieza a inundarla.

A pesar de que se ha presentado sin previo aviso, sabe perfectamente por qué la inunda. Porque ella está enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos, y lo está desde hace años.

Ya no recuerda cuándo fue que se dio cuenta que le amaba, pero sí sabe que cada vez que le vio en el pasado, con alguna de las dos chicas que le gustaron, su corazón fue rompiéndose lentamente, haciéndose añicos poco a poco. De una forma más que imperceptible para los demás, puesto que ella nunca le ha dicho a nadie, ni a su otro mejor amigo, que está enamorada del que ella considera el hombre más admirable que jamás ha conocido.

Siente también, que él no vendrá a buscarla, entre otras cosas porque nunca le ha dado una mera muestra de que la vea como algo distinto a su mejor amiga o una especie de hermana. Y quitando eso, él tampoco se fijará en ella como chica, porque incluso ella duda de que él sepa que es una chica.

Ella sabe que es algo distinta a las demás y está muy segura que es muy distinta a las que antes le gustaron a él, pero igualmente es una chica y como toda chica, le encantaría poder estar con el chico de sus sueños.

El único que ha despertado en ella intereses románticos, sueños "tontos" como ella misma piensa y hasta sueños "no apto para menores" en las contadas ocasiones en que los ha tenido, y nunca estando en el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo, cosa que le alivia bastante, pues no le apetece nada, que alguna de las compañeras que tuvo antes de irse a su nuevo dormitorio de prefecta, pudiera preguntarle quién era el que la hacía gemir y suspirar de esa manera.

Vuelve a mirar por la ventana y ve a una pareja que se besa en la distancia. Siente cómo la inunda la envidia y la rabia, porque en el fondo, sabe que les envidia. Ojalá fuera ella una de esas chicas que pudiera besar al chico que le gusta o ama. Aunque puestos a elegir, prefiere besarle sintiendo amor que una mera atracción física. Pero ella sabe desde hace años, que él no sólo le gusta físicamente sino que además le ama profundamente.

Muchas veces se ha imaginado poniéndose en el lugar de la última novia que tuvo él. Aquella que besó el curso pasado, cuando ganaron aquel partido de Quidditch y se fueron a celebrarlo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se imagina sintiendo cómo la besa no una sino repetidas veces, se imagina que ella le devuelve cada beso que él le da además de regalarle ella otros tantos. Pero cuando se cansa de "soñar despierta" y vuelve a la maldita realidad, se siente una ilusa. Una pobre y tonta ilusa que nunca verá cumplidos sus sueños por el simple hecho de que ella no es aquella chica.

Cuando deja de pensar en eso, empieza a rememorar el pasado, y se da cuenta que extraña muchísimo algo que ocurría por aquél entonces y que ya no sucede.

El hecho de que él la necesitase desesperadamente para casi todo. Incluso para que ella le salvara de unas bludgers hechizadas o de un Lazo del Diablo.

Cómo echa de menos que él le cuente prácticamente cualquier cosa, incluso la más preocupante o incluso lo mucho que le gustaba Cho por aquél entonces.

Cómo desearía poder tener el giratiempo ahora para retroceder en el tiempo, cuando no existían Chos ni Ginnys que pudieran captar la atención de él, porque por aquella época, sólo existían ellos tres como trío y amigos inseparables. Pero desde hace tiempo, eso ha cambiado.

Él y Ron, ya casi no pasan tiempo con ella, tienen otras cosas en la cabeza. Sobre todo él, parece que no sólo es que no quiera pasar tiempo con ella sino que encima rehúye su compañía y cuando ella ha intentado preguntarle por qué, él no ha dicho nada, sólo ha decidido marcharse dejándola sola. Tan sola como lo está ahora en esa clase vacía que la oculta del que quizás, sea para mucha gente, el día más romántico del año.

De repente y sin entender por qué, ella está llorando. Llora tanto y de forma tan sentida que siente que no sólo le escuecen los ojos sino que le arden. Llega un momento en que no escucha nada, ni siquiera el sonido que proviene fuera de la habitación o por fuera de la ventana. Por eso no puede escuchar cómo se abre la puerta de golpe y se cierra con otro golpe menos potente, como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

Tampoco escucha ella la respiración agitada y nerviosa que deja salir el nuevo ocupante. Pero cuando ese ocupante inesperado pronuncia una frase clara, ella regresa a la realidad y le mira. Quedándose muda durante unos segundos cuando ve su identidad. Todo lo que él dice, con una de las orejas pegada a la puerta cerrada, es…

- Menos mal, ya se han ido.

Y cuando añade "Malditas locas" ella no puede evitar dejar escapar una risa que él sin duda escucha, porque entonces se aparta de la puerta y mira en dirección a donde ha sonado la risa. Entonces él sólo dice…

- Hermione.

Y ella no sabe si lo ha dicho por la sorpresa de verla allí o porque, tal y como piensa ella, es la última persona a la que querría ver o con la que querría estar.

Hermione no quiere que él le haga preguntas, porque sabe que las hará en cuanto se fije lo colorado que tendrá ahora ella el rostro tras haber llorado tanto.

Lo único que quiere, es marcharse de la clase. Porque con sólo verle, le duele el corazón. Así que ella sólo dice "Hasta luego Harry" y se acerca a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla para marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero cuando acaba de agarrar el pomo, siente cómo la mano de él sujeta la de ella y sólo una simple frase sale de sus labios…

- No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Y ella no sabe qué hacer para evitar volver a llorar, sobre todo para no hacerlo delante de él, pero las lágrimas ya están cayendo y lo único que se ve capaz de decir es…

- Siempre he estado contigo, aunque tú no quisieras.

Entonces él la abraza fuerte y le dice con voz suave y más que bonita para ella…

- Lo sé.

Y ella se permite así misma disfrutar aquél abrazo como pocas cosas ha disfrutado en su vida. Sobre todo porque sabe, que él no es de los que va regalando abrazos porque sí. Más bien es alguien poco expresivo en cuanto a las demostraciones afectivas, siempre lo ha sido.

Hermione cierra los ojos, las lágrimas siguen cayendo, sabe que están mojando el hombro de Harry donde ella tiene apoyada la barbilla.

Sabe también que él intenta consolarla porque siente cómo sube y baja con suavidad, sus manos por la espalda de ella. Sabe que cuando ella se calme, él comenzará a hacerle preguntas acerca de su tristeza, pero ella no quiere decírselo, no quiere pronunciar palabra, sólo quiere perderse en el mar de sensaciones que le está provocando ese simple abrazo, porque sabe también, que será uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, tan sólo por haberlo vivido con él.

Pero Harry quiere respuestas, sobre todo quiere saber por qué está ella tan deprimida y por qué lleva más de diez minutos llorando sin parar aunque ahora lo haga de forma silenciosa.

Sabe también que ella intentará evitar dárselas, pero no está dispuesto a dejarla marchar sin haber hablado con ella primero. Sobre todo porque lleva varias horas intentando encontrarla, porque ha tenido que correr mucho para huir de unas locas que aseguran estar enamoradas de él, pero esas chicas no le importan en lo absoluto. La chica que está en sus brazos, le importa infinitamente.

Cuando cree que ha pasado un tiempo prudencial, él se separa un poco de ella, liberando su agarre. Maldice interiormente el tener que hacerlo, pero sabe que es la única manera de tener una conversación donde pueda mirarla a los ojos e intentar ver en ellos todo lo que ella no quiera decirle con palabras. Así que tras tomar aire e intentar mostrar una actitud relajada que transmita confianza a Hermione, él le habla.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Porque me apetecía.

- ¿Y por qué has llorado tanto?

- Por algo que no te incumbe.

- Hermione, por favor, soy tu amigo. Por supuesto que me incumbe. Quiero saber qué te ocurre.

- ¿De veras?.- Dice ella con algo de acidez.

- Por supuesto.

- Pues me ocurre, algo muy simple llamado "Mal de amores", Harry. Pero no sé si sabes bien lo que significa, porque las únicas dos chicas que te han gustado hasta ahora, siempre correspondieron a tus sentimientos independientemente de si tuviste mejor o peor suerte con ellas.

- Entonces estás así…porque te gusta alguien y piensas… ¿Qué no te corresponde?

- Premio gordo. Y no es que lo piense, es que lo sé.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho?

- No, pero sé de sobras que nunca se fijará en mí, entre otras cosas porque no soy ni por asomo, el tipo de chica que le atrae. Y ahora si me disculpas, me marcho a donde pueda llorar a gusto sin tener que responder tus preguntas.

- Hermione, no quiero que te vayas. Llevo horas buscándote.

- ¿Ah sí, para qué, para que te ayude con los deberes, o quizás para pedirme consejo para poder declararte a alguna chica?. Sea lo que sea Harry, no me interesa. Llevas días demostrándome que no te interesa estar conmigo más tiempo del necesario, ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que sí me necesitas porque no me lo creo.

- No sé por qué estás tan enfadada y tampoco entiendo por qué te descargas con tanto desprecio hacia mí pero…lo creas o no, sí necesito hablar contigo.

- Entonces dime de qué se trata para que pueda irme lo antes posible. Me estoy cansando de verte.

- Hermione por favor, deja de tratarme así. Me haces daño…

- ¡Pues tú llevas días haciéndome daño, años en realidad. Maldita sea Harry, no entiendes que no puedo verte, me parte el alma verte!.- Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, volviendo a llorar de forma desgarrada. Harry sintió que le dolía el corazón.

Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue agacharse a su lado y volver a abrazarla, quizás así ella volviese a calmarse como hizo antes.

- No entiendo por qué pareces no soportarme, o por qué dices que te duele el alma con sólo verme, pero lo que sí sé es que no voy a dejarte marchar hasta que me digas claramente qué es lo que te ocurre.- Se atrevió a decir él.

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho!.- Dijo ella con rabia sin corresponder aquél abrazo pero no haciendo ningún intento por alejarse de él.- ¡Estoy enamorada de alguien que no me corresponde!

- ¿Y por eso lo pagas conmigo?.- Dijo de forma inocente. Sin imaginar ni por un momento lo que ella respondería aún invadida por la rabia y la frustración.

- ¿Y con quién iba a pagarla sino con el culpable de que yo sienta esto?. ¡Eres tú, te enteras, tú eres el chico que yo amo. Pero sé de sobras que tú jamás sentirás eso por mí. Así que suéltame, Harry. Deja que me vaya antes de que me vea obligada a empujarte para poder liberarme!

Harry se quedó mudo, no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. ¿Él era el chico que ella amaba, y encima ella creía que no la correspondía?. No sabía si reír o llorar, porque tenía tal calibre de emociones en su interior que no sabía bien cómo sacarlas fuera. Pero desde luego, tenía muy claro que iba a decirle y demostrarle a Hermione lo muy equivocada que estaba al pensar así.

Con voz suave y dulce, él pronunció…

- Basta, Hermione, ya basta. No llores más, no tienes por qué.

- ¿Qué no tengo por qué?.- Dijo ella de forma incrédula.- ¡Qué no tengo por qué, por supuesto que tengo muchos por qués, idiota!

- Por supuesto que lo soy.- Continuó empleando el tono dulce.- Soy un completo y absoluto idiota. Sobre todo por haberte rehuido días atrás. Es que no quería que notaras…lo mucho que me gustas. Bueno, no sólo eso. Yo…

- ¿Tú…qué?.- Dijo ella sintiendo una leve esperanza.

- Yo…te quiero. Y quiero que entiendas que no lo digo porque intente consolarte. Te quiero de verdad, Hermione, y me encantaría pasar lo que queda del día de San Valentín, contigo.

- ¿De…De verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿De verdad me quieres?

- Como no te puedo ni explicar. Pero sí puedo decirte, que de aquí a que termine el curso y junto a todos los años que puedan quedarme de vida, me encantaría seguir a tu lado por siempre jamás.

- Oh Harry…

- Shhh…no llores más. Preferiría que me dieras un beso si tú también sientes lo mismo por mí.

- Por supuesto que lo siento, pero ahora no estoy en condiciones de besarte. Debo estar horrible.

- No es verdad. Sigues estando tan preciosa como me lo has parecido siempre…

- ¿Siempre?

- Desde el instante que me di cuenta, que tú eras la única mujer con la que me gustaría compartir mi vida.

- Y cuándo supiste eso…

- Hace tiempo. Pero hasta hoy no me había atrevido a decírtelo. Pensé que no me creerías.

- Ahora sí te creo.

- Me alegro.

- Y creo que quiero darte ese beso, bueno, más de uno. Pero si tú quieres uno, por mí estará bien.

- Yo querré todos los que quieras darme, Hermione. Aunque pudieran ser millones.

- Entonces necesitarás coger mucho aire, Harry.

Él se apartó de ella con delicadeza, usó una mano para dejarla en su cintura y la otra para agarrar con suavidad su barbilla y tirar suavemente del rostro de Hermione hasta que lo tuvo a sólo milímetros del suyo propio. Antes de que ella hiciese el último acercamiento, él cerró la poca distancia que les separaba y la besó.

Comprobando de paso, que ella había sido sincera cuando le había dicho que no sólo quería darle un beso. Harry correspondió y disfrutó todos aquellos besos como pocas cosas había disfrutado en su vida. Él se sintió flotar, aterrizar y hasta inundado de un calor extraño y bonito que jamás había sentido con ninguna otra chica.

Cuando Hermione se separó debido a la falta de aire, Harry pudo ver que ella le miraba sonriéndole de una forma tan hermosa, sincera y dulce, como jamás hasta ahora le había visto.

Con una voz más dulce que su sonrisa, ella dijo unas simples palabras que hicieron saltar el corazón de Harry. Algo tan simple, hermoso y sencillo como…

- Te amo.

Él volvió a besarla sintiendo cómo ella le correspondía y que aquél y no otro, era el San Valentín más hermoso que había vivido además de ser también el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Qué, os habéis cansado ya de tanto suspirar?. Jijijijii. No me digáis que no ha sido original el final, y no es que lo planeara, es que me ha salido así.

Es verdad que en un principio la mayor parte del fic está centrado en los sentimientos de Hermione, pero considerando que Harry también estaba muy enamorado de ella y también en secreto, no veo mal que sea él el que más feliz se sienta al haber conseguido por fin a la chica de sus sueños. De todos modos y aunque no lo haya puesto, puedo deciros que Hermione también se siente igual de feliz que Harry por haber visto hecho realidad su deseo más oculto. Bueno, ya me callo. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Dedico el fic a mi amiga Sonia y al resto de gente que me lee y sobre todo deja review. Hasta pronto. RAkAoMi. ;-)


End file.
